Once Charmed, Always Charmed
by shorty35565
Summary: Prue dies & goes to Soul Society where she finds that demons aren't the only evil lurking about. She must become a Shinigami in order to continue protecting the innocent and to help her sisters face something they've not encountered before.


**Author's notes: This starts at the final episode of Charmed season 3 and before the soul society arc in bleach**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed or Bleach

**Chapter 1**

_**Death Takes a Halliwell**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

_San Francisco, CA _

Prue and Piper are at the manor, trying to explain to an innocent that a demon is after him.

"Look, I know that this all sound incredible, but that doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good." Prue tells the innocent who is a doctor. "So either you've saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save."

"They?" The doctor asks.

"Yea, demons. Uh, more specifically Shax, who is The Source's assassin." Prue explains.

"Hold it. I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Is there a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." The doctor laughs.

"Uh, ok, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me. This is anything but…" Prue stops what she's saying.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Uh, I don't know. I just felt a chill. Phoebe!" Prue yells for Phoebe, who she thinks is upstairs. She doesn't come down. "Phoebe, are you there?"

Suddenly the front doors fly open and a small tornado comes through.

"PHOEBE WHERE ARE YOU?" Prue yells.

The tornado knocks the sisters down. Lightning flashes in the tornado and it fizzles out. A man with blue skin a long gray hair appears where the tornado was. It's Shax. Shax looks at the doctor, wind still blowing around him.

"Dear God." The doctor says.

"No!" Prue shouts.

Prue gets up and pushes the doctor out of the way, taking an energy blast from Shax. She's thrown through a wall. Piper gets up to try to protect the doctor and meets the same fate as Prue.

"What are you?" The doctor asks, frightened.

"The end." Shax answers, eerily.

Shax then sends out another energy blast. It sends the doctor through a window, killing him. Shax looks around at what he's accomplished, killing the person he was sent to kill and killing two of the charmed ones. He turns back into a tornado and heads out. The doors slam behind him, the glass in them shattering

**Prue's POV**

_Rukongai_

The last thing I remembered was trying to protect Dr. Griffiths from Shax, but when I woke up I wasn't in the manor anymore. I was lying in this patch of grass in the middle of nowhere. I didn't see Piper or the innocent. Phoebe wasn't here either. Where am I?

"Leo!" I called, looking up at the sky. "LEO!" I yelled again.

Where is he? Some whitelighter he is.

I began to walk around, until I heard someone screaming. I ran toward the screaming. When I got to where it was coming from I saw this huge thing with a white face. It must be a demon. It was attacking these children.

"Looks like you picked the wrong day to mess with innocents." I said, getting the demon's attention.

I slung my arm and sent the demon flying with my telekinesis. I walked over to the children.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"You should leave and let me handle this." I told them and they ran off.

The demon was getting up and I had no idea how to kill it. What I wouldn't give to look in the Book of Shadows right now. It was pretty big, so I wasn't even considering fighting with martial arts. My plan was just to throw it around like a rag doll until it either died or decided to leave. After a few minutes, the demon disappeared. I was sure I hadn't killed it. I just wondered when it would be back.

"Prue?" I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I turned around and saw Mom and Grams.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, confused.

Before they could answer, I heard something roar. Mom flicked her hands and I turned around to see the demon from before frozen behind me. Grams reached into her pocket and pulled out potion bottle. "Prue, get back." Grams said and then threw the potion at the demon.

When the bottle exploded, the demon disintegrated.

"What demon was that?" I asked.

"That wasn't a demon, Prue." Grams said.

"Prue," Mom put a hand on my shoulder, "you asked why we were here. It's because you're one of us now, hunny."

"You mean I'm…dead?"

Mom nodded.

"Then this is heaven?" I asked.

"Well sort of. It's called the Soul Society. It's where souls come when they die. When you die here, you're reincarnated back into the world." Grams explained.

"What about Piper and Phoebe?"

"They're still alive." Mom said.

"What about the Charmed Ones? They're vulnerable now without the power of three."

"Not exactly. There's something I should tell you, Prue." Mom said.

"What?"

_Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the Great Divide._

"Do you guys hear that? I hear Piper saying a spell in my head." I said.

"She's summoning you, but you don't need to go. It's too soon. I'll go." Grams said and then a swirl of orbs took her away.

"Walk with me, sweetheart. We need to talk." Mom said, taking my hand. "Your sisters' destiny isn't done. The Charmed Ones isn't over, they can be reconstituted."

"What do you mean? Am I going to be brought back or something?"

"No. You have another sister, a half sister."

"A what? Why am I just finding out about this now?"

"We didn't tell anyone, because we were afraid that there would be reprisals. We were afraid that you girls would be denied your powers, your birth right. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together."

"Sam your whitelighter?"

"Yes. You were all young. You just thought mommy got a little fat. You never knew I was pregnant. Your Grams and Sam were the only ones who knew. We wanted to keep the baby of course, but your Grams knew it would be disastrous. Before Piper and Leo, it wasn't just forbidden it was unthinkable for witches just to be with whitelighters, let alone have children with them. That's why we decided to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born and we asked the nun there to find a home for her. And she found one, a very good home."

"Wow Mom…"

"They'll find her, Prue and then they'll be charmed again. It's their destiny."

"And it was my destiny to die?"

"You're still destined to do good things. Now let's go home."

"Where exactly is home?"

"It's in the Seireitei."

"The what?"

"It means court of pure souls. It's where the nobility and Shinigami live."

"Shiniwhaty?"

"Shinigami, it mean death gods or you could call them soul reapers. You have a lot to learn about this place."

"Apparently so. Are we Shinigami?"

"Oh no, though you could become one if you wanted. We're nobility."

"Really? How?"

"Well, we all retain out powers after death. So that makes us pretty powerful in a place where no has powers except the Shinigami. Because of that power, the Warren line has turned into one of the high-ranking noble houses. We're just below the four great noble families in status."

"I assuming this means we're pretty high up there."

She laughed. "You could say that."

She led me to this wall and this rather large man at the gate let us in what mom called the Seireitei. I didn't really understand why there was a wall around this place. I suppose I would find out eventually. As we walked through the Seireitei, it reminded me of feudal Japan.

"This is not what I thought the afterlife would be like. I was thinking lots of clouds and white and stuff. You know, this looks nothing like the place Leo orbed us to when we vanquished Eames." I said.

"That's because that was a different place. This is where all the souls go after death. Where you went to is in a different dimension. It's where the whitelighters and Elders live and work. This is where everyone else lives." She explains.

"So they're still above us?"

"Yes."

"So what's the story with these Shinigami people? You called them death gods, but I met the Angel of Death. Do they work together or something?"

"The Angel of Death takes souls after they die and either brings them here or to the underworld. But some spirits aren't ready to move on and they don't leave with the Angel of Death. They linger in the World of the Living. It's the Shinigami's job to find these souls and perform a konso or a soul burial on them. That forces them to move on to their respective places. They also have other duties, such as hollow cleansing. A hollow was what you saw earlier. It wasn't a demon."

"Well it sure looked like a demon. What's a hollow?"

"When a soul doesn't cross over after they die and they stay in the World of the Living too long, they become hollows. The majority of ghosts peacefully move onto the Soul Society with the Angel of Death after they die. . Some, however, stay in the living world to fulfill certain goals, such as looking after a loved one, protecting a particular location, or pursuing a grudge from beyond the grave. However, with only limited abilities to interact with the living, and by definition tied to their goals, many ghosts find they are unable to cope when their loved ones move on or old enemies forget them. At this point, some will become dangerously obsessed with fulfilling those goals, even if the means to fulfill them renders the soul empty. In doing so, the ghost warps into a Hollow and, ironically, often makes the focus of their obsession into their first victim."

"That sounds awful."

"Do you remember the hole in that hollow's chest?"

"Yea."

"That signifies that they've lost their hearts. They're corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and dead humans."

"So they kill innocents? How come they're not in the Book of Shadows?"

"Because they're the soul reaper's responsibility, not the Charmed Ones'. Your job was to protect the innocents from demons, things that the soul reapers don't deal with."

"So when you said I still have good left to do, you meant that I should become a Shinigami?"

"Yes. You still have innocents to protect." Mom said and then stopped in front of this huge house. "We're home."

"This is home? Wow, this is a lot nicer than the manor."

Mom just smiled and led the way inside. As we were walking in, there was a man leaving. He had brown scholarly hair, brown eyes and wore square glasses. He was wearing this black outfit with a white coat over it.

"Good evening Patty. How are you?" He asked Mom.

"I'm fine and you?" Mom responded.

"I'm doing well. I was just having some tea with Melinda and now I'm on my way back to my division. Who is this young lady?" He asked.

"This is my daughter, Prue."

"One of the Charmed Ones?" He inquired.

"Yes."

He looked at me. "I'm sorry that you had to be separated from your sisters. You did a lot of good, but I'm sure you intend on doing more by becoming a Shinigami."

"I'm not sure yet." I said.

"Well, if you think you might want to then you should stop by to see me and I'll see what I can do to help you." He smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, hesitantly.

He talked with Mom a little more and then left. I don't know what it was about him, but I didn't really like him. He seemed nice and all, but something was just off about him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I intended on finding out more about him.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, I did steal the title from an actual charmed episode lol What did you guys think? It may take a little bit for the next chapter as I have 2 fics going on at once and I've not done that before. But I will try to update once a week. Review plz! **


End file.
